


Love & Happiness

by Milky_Youngjae



Category: GOT7, K-pop, aghase, igot7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Youngjae/pseuds/Milky_Youngjae
Summary: Where Youngjae and Jaebum fall in love,but they might not be happy.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slow Updates!  
> [under going some editing]  
> Leave comments on anything you may want to see changed :)

A headache was forming from the students cheering on the others. I peeked over ones shoulder and saw a Thai boy laying on the floor while receiving blows from his peers. _fuck._ It was once again the "gang" in our school. The leader was Jaebum or Jb or something. I ran to the Thai boy named BamBam, pushing Jaebum off of him. This was the first time Jaebum had done something to this extent, and to a neutral student to! I was holding BamBam supporting him from the back, trying to get him to stay conscious.

Mark came running with his skateboard in his hand. He looked at me then BamBam. BamBam had a black eye and there were multiple bruises and cuts on his arms and legs. He was on the ground holding his stomach when I noticed that there was blood coming from the shirt. Mark noticed too so when he lifted the shift there was a gash and its was bleeding.

I looked at Jaebum who simply smirked. "Like what i did with your friend? You know you and your other friends _could_ look like this." This boy is never getting near me or my friends any time soon. I punched him hard in face and he lost his balance. He looked shocked because who knew i could, or would, punch someone. There was already a crowd and I motioned Mark to get to the medical wing quickly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure coming straight towards us. I internally sighed, I knew after this I would be in a _shit_ load of trouble. I looked Jaebum in the eyes as i puckered my lips towards him mockingly. As I finished making a smooching sound, I grabbed the boy by the collar.

I threw him on the ground but it wasn't long before i got a punched in my stomach. It was Yugyeom who looked red and bruises lined his neck. I could care less and I quickly ducked as he attempted to hit me in the face. He landed a kick in my face making me go backwards. I felt blood coming from my lips, and so i looked at him with a straight face. I hate to admit it, but that was a good move. To bad I did the same thing but **harder**. I saw Jaebum getting up so i started getting ready to fight both of them. I felt a hand on my shoulder and i turned around ready to go off on who tried to stop the little rendezvous.

It was Jinyoung, I calmed down slightly but not before whispering “ _fuck_ ”. It wasn’t his comfort telling me to stop, no, it was the fear I have of him he implanted in me. He looked at me then at Jaebum and his friends. Jaebum seemed to smirk and say " What a loser, needing someone to fight for them." "Be lucky i was here to stop him. And watch who you are talking to IM. He can do worst." He mumbled  the last sentence, but Jaebum seemed to catch a part of it. He smirked and walked away with his little group. Jinyoung looked at me and sternly said we needed to go to BamBam.

I just nodded and followed him to the medical section of the school. Our school was divided based on a field of your choice. There was dance, martial arts, musical fields, math, science, and much more. You didn't need to have a field, the school offered regular courses to.

Most fields battle each other, medical field being the neutral section. Most students dont get picked on nor hurt by the 'gangs' around the campus, everyone knows a medical student on your side is a blessing. Why Jaebum did this, confuses Youngjae to much.

***

BamBam was recovering just fine. He was given an excused pass to rest the whole week, but he still had to help the dance team hes in. Youngaje rolled his eyes at the Thai boy thats sleeping. He always complains about the pills Youngjae gives him but takes it in a heartbeat. Youngjae sat down before looking over the papers he needs to fill out for BamBam. He sighed when he would need to talk to Jaebum, or Yugeom. Youngjae winced a little. His stomach has been hurting thanks to that kick. He put cream and wrapped it but sitting in his chair was making it worst. He groaned and slammed his hand on the desk.

He really hated Jaebum now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow Updates!

Since the medical field was constantly busy, the main room was extremely large. Even if though its big, rarely anyone actually comes to the main office. There are smaller branches per field, so the students just go there. Unless it's critical they come to the main wing. After sitting down and pulling a thick folder of work, Youngjae stopped in the middle of writing a report. Jaebum wasn't stupid enough to attack a medical student, actually, he wasn't stupid overall. One of the best students in the business department attacks a medical student. It just didn't make sense to Youngjae and it was giving him a headache. He thought about before the phone rang. "Hello this is the head coach of the baseball team for the hisghschool team. I am requesting for a student trainer for todays game at 4-8. The trainer needs to be by 2:45. Can you get me one?" "Of course coach, I will sending over uh," Youngaje looked over at a list of students. A junior will do. "A junior named Kim Woojin. He will report to by 2:50, he will be by the trainers room so you can grab him. Have a nice day." "Thanks kid, you to." Youngjae put the phone down. The high school school kids are are bratty, but most of them are happy and sweet. Realising that he himself is only 20, the new freshmen in his university were barely a year younger. _Great,_   _I_   _will_   _be grouped_ _with_ _a_ _bunch_ _of_ _young_ _idiots_. Youngjae looked down at his watch. It was already 9:30, so he went to the beds and started to change BamBam's bandages.

***

After he lifted the center of BamBams back and undoing the tied part, Younjae unwrapped it and cleaned it. Youngjae looked at the supply of the bandages, _damn_ _looks_ _like_ _I_ _need_   _more_. He walked over to his desk after placing a heat pack on BamBams stomach. Youngjae looked up from his phone as he was dialing a number to order more. **thud**. _What?_  No one should be here without calling. _I_ _swear_ _if_ _it’s_ _another_ _couple_ _making_   _out-,_   _Yugyeom_? Youngjae walked out of the area and looked at who it was. Yugyeom had came in holding his head was tripping all over the place. Okay, just because he was Jaebums ass of a friend, doesn’t mean Youngjae would deny him medical help. But none of the gangs around the school really did THAT much damage. Before Youngjae even uttered a word, Yugyeom collapsed, and was barely caught by the other boy. Youngjae laid him down on a bed across from BamBam, and checked his temperature, 108. He was fine this morning but damn, if it goes any higher he might have to call 911. With a high fever and a blow to the head, whoever did this must be an asshole. Youngjae undid the boys shirt and tie while putting gloves on. By slowly cleaning the cuts and a few winces, he was almost done. He moved to Yugyeoms head and wiped off all the sweat and blood. He examined the head and wrapped a cut on the forehead. Youngjae propped Yugyeom up on the bed so he was sitting up. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up all the way but Youngaje places his hand and softly shakes his head no. Yugyeom stops and lies back down on the white pillows. He watched Youngjae as Youngaje placed water on a tray. On the tray was a cup of medicine and two pills of Advil. Yugyeom was about to take it before Yongjaw put his hand out. “Wait for the soup and crackers. Its better to take pills on a semi-full stomach.” Yugyeom was surprised to hear Youngjaes soft voice, it was calming in a way. Yugyeom heard a beep and the smell of Miso soup filled his nose. Youngjae carefully placed the bowl and spoon on the try. Next to it he placed a small packet of crackers. Yugyeom whispered thanks before he dug in.

 

***

 

The whole time Yugyeom was eating, Youngjae was either next to him or the Thai boy he had helped beat up. Guilt washed over him as he saw the other across of him with his chest heaving up and down, but his face covered in black and blue. Youngjae had taken the tray out of the way and placed it somewhere else. He brought a chair next to Yugyeom and pulled out a clipboard and a pen. “Your name?” Yugyeom looked at him and Youngjae arched his eyebrows. Yugyeom shakes his head and turned red a little. “Kim Yugyeom.” “Age?” “20.” “Gender?” “Male.” “Date of birth, not including year.” “November 17.” “Grade?” “Freshmen at JYP University.” “Parent situation regarding this current school year.” “Together, male and female. Both are my blood parents.” Youngjae scribbled down the answers and looked at Yugyeom. “What class are you coming from?” Yugyeom was hesitating to answer, he really didn’t want to tell. “Yugyeom,” Youngaje placed a hand on Yugyeoms and looked him in the eye, “you have to tell me. By law I can’t repeat anything you say without your permission, unless needed for health reasons.” “My free.” Youngjae looked at him. “Your free period? Wouldn’t you be with your gang-, oh.” It made sense to Youngjae. Jaebum had done this. And by the look on Yugyeoms face he knew he was correct. Youngjae sighed and put his head in his hands. God, why was Jaebum such a fuck up. BamBam groaned and the other two looked at him. As soon as BamBam opened his eyes Youngaje stood up and walked quickly over him to him. Being careful, Youngjae hugged his best friend. “Next time you decide to get beaten up, call me. Maybe then I can record it-OW.” Bambam scoffed, “Asshole.” They two laughed before BamBam looked straight forward. Dear god, all hell broke loose.

 

***

 

Bambam was screaming at Yugyeom in Thai as he chucked random items, one being a shoe. Youngjae was stopping BamBam while taking blows for Yugyeom. Just then Mark walked in with a stack of paperwork but when he saw the trio, he quickly but the papers down and tried to calm Bambam down. While Mark restrained BamBam, Youngaje walked over to make sure Yugyeom wasn’t injured even more. Bambam has stopped screaming and was hugging Mark while sending glares towards Yugyeom. Youngjae sighed before walking over to BamBam, “Kunpimook Bhuwakul. I swear to the heavens, you need to calm down. Look Yugyeom is also injured by the same people that hurt you. So right now your in the same room. And he feels extremely guilty. God, he was about to cry! For you! Now either you shut up or I’m going to call Jinyoung over to deal with you. Understand?” Bambam just nodded and softened his glare at Yugyeom. Bambam turned on his side as closed his eyes as Mark rolled his. “Jae, the folders on the desk are all the current juniors. You need to check it over and prepare, the fall trip is coming up for them. I will take it back to the old man later tomorrow.” Youngjae groaned as he plopped on the side of Bambams bed. “Fine. Give me until tomorrow ‘till 2.” Mark just grinned and ran out of the room. Youngjae rolled his eyes and they landed on Yugyeom. Yugyeom looked down. The bell rang signaling that the lunch break has ended. Jesus Christ what is he going to do with Yugyeom? Doubting his busy parents are home but he needs help. He can’t stay at Jaebum’s. _Should_ _I_? _Should_ _I_ _just_ _bring_ _him_ _home_ _with_ _me_? It would be fine, Yugyeom can just sleep in the guest room. _God_ , _you_ _must_ _really_ _like_ _to_ _put_ _through_ _tests_.

 

***

Yugyeom was reluctant at first but agreed when BamBam was coming over later. He really needed to apologize to the Thai boy.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [slow updates!]

Yugyeom was deep in thought as Youngaje drove. He looked outside the window and one thing occupied his mind. _Why would Jaebum do this?_  Yugyeom was in such a daze that he didn't know Youngjae got out of the car. Yugyeom gave him a small, sad smile. The two made it to Youngjaes apartment. Youngjae set Yugyeom down gently on the couch, and the other looked around the room. He noticed a kids play set and a little makeup table. Next to it was a box of pink, shiny, fluffy dresses that were lazily shoved in there. Then it hit Yugyeom, they found out. Yugyeom punched the air and started to frail his arms around while sobbing. Youngjae ran back inside the living room and gently placed his laptop and the two drinks he was making. He hugged Yugyeom tight, and brought them both to a standstill. Yugyeom cried into the others shoulder as Younjae brought them both onto the couch fully lying back. They both sat their in silence before Yugyeom spoke up first, "they found out, they found out I was gay." After saying that sentence Yugyeom broke down even more. He cried and cried, right on Youngjae who just patted his back. "Hey," Youngjae lifted the crying boys head, "I am to. Theres nothing wrong for liking a the same gender. Its not wrong and it will never be wrong. Feeling betrayed does hurt, but look at you. You are still here and you will always be welcomed here. Stay with me Yugyeom, until you are ready to stand again. Until then, let me be your crutches." Yugyeom never felt this before but he knew what it was. His mother, father, older sister, Jaebum, Jackson, they never made him feel like this. They never made him feel loved for, cared for, and most importantly, they never made him feel at home.

***

Yugyeom calmed down, Youngaje sat next to his feet on the floor typing on his keyboard. The sound of the keys being clicked and the soft R&B being played in e background. Youngjae heard Yugyeom sigh and he looked up. He closed his laptop and sat right next to the injured boy. "Jinyoung is my brother. He worked from the age of 15 to give me a piece of bread for dinner. A kind man took us in and educated us, and soon Jinyoung graduated with the highest GPA. The man had passed and one of Jinyoungs colleges took us in. After that our family just grew. Being gay was okay for me, the man who took us in lost his husband from rioters who were against LGBTQ+. I never felt pressured but when I turned 16, things started to get diffcult. Jinyoung and everyone started working or telling me that I take up to much room. So I got a job as a nurse for a high school while attending it. Then JYP offered a scholarship, I took it, the job payed good so here I am. Paying for my own bills, making myself worthy. Jinyoung treats me coldly, but I know he never means it. Even if he refuses to call me his own blood, its okay. Because in the end, I have BamBam and Mark that I can count on. The toys you see are from a girl Jinyoung fosters. She sometimes vists me but stays at the house with everyone." Youngjae took a deep breathe and looked over at Yugyeom who just looked back at him. "I will do my best." "What?" Youngaje questioned the boy who tried to stand up but fell back from being to dizzy. Youngjae laughed at the now pouting boy.

***

**Later that night:**

Yugyeom had apologized to BamBam who accepted it. In fact all four of them were sitting on chairs around Youngjae's table. They all were laughing when Mark stood up and stretched. He looked at his phone and he cussed loudly. His two bestfriends were shocked, Mark never swore. And when he did, it was never good. Mark showed them his phone and a message popped up from a contact named 'Jinyoung' and the context read, 'Everyone is gathering at the house tomorrow night. Jungkook would like to see you and BamBam again. Its a dinner to celebrate Seokjin's new promotion. Come if you can spare the time. And dont tell Youngjae, hes not needed.' Youngjae read it out aloud before just walking to his room. He slammed the door shut and the three shared glances. BamBam motioned Mark to go after him, who did so after closing his phone off. BamBam looked at Yugyeom before helping him up,and as the two leaned on each for support they walked past Youngjaes room. Youngjae sounded so broken, his sobs clear in the night that neither Yugyeom nor BamBam could fall asleep in the guest room. Then it went dead silent, and now they both wished that they heard his laughter instead.

***

Morning came quickly and everyone but Youngjae came out. It was a silent Saturday morning but the three of them looked up from their phones when they heard shuffling. Youngjae came out wearing jeans and a light blue sweater. He wore a snapback and held his wallets and keys. He met everyones eyes before grinning. "I think Yugyeom needs some things. Dont you?" They all shared glances before cheering. Yugyeom thought, no, _knew_. He knew he was going to be okay.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be adding more 2jae next chapter

      Months had passed since Yugyeom started to live Youngjae. A few things had changed. First of all, Yugyeom came out to his parents who were uneasy but slowly accpeted him. He stilled lived with Youngaje but the two went to different schools now. Yugyeom transfered into a different college, and also worked as a waiter at a dinner. Youngjae still worked hard as ever as the schools nurse and dealing with Jaebum. The said boy kept pestering the nurse and soon enough, Youngjae punched him hard in the nose. He refused to fix it leaving a angry Jackson (who was flirting with Mark but then the boy had to help Jaebum). Then soon enough, summer had come along. Yugyeom worked in the dinner and became everyones favorite waiter. Youngjae also helped out but he wasnt so good in carrying food while rollar skating. The four of them were enjoying their summer but a new school year was around the corner. Yugyeom would be a sophmore and the other three would become juniors. Their university lives were slowly becoming better after last years fall. Yet Youngjaes family still barely contacted him. But Youngaje was not as hurt as before, he had the others, and acutally, Yugyeoms parents also made him feel loved. The parents realized the love they failed to provide for their son so they also apologized, and even asked Youngjae to help them become better parents, after all he took care of Yugyeom. Everything was okay. Yeah, it was. 

***

[Date: November 14th, 2019]

School had started and honsetly, this was the calmest year for Youngjae. The gangs stopped being so violent and no one really bothers him anymore. But Youngjae didnt really care. He was beginning to catch a cold, the fever barely there but he still came to work. It was a bad habbit for him, he rather work than lie in a bed. The bell rang waking up Youngjae from his nap, it was now the end of a boring school day and he packed up his things. Mark and Bambam went to pick up Yugyeom and Youngjae was going to meet them at the dinner. He slung his backpack and plugged in his earbuds. As he kept his head down, he walked to the back school gate.

 Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind. He started to get beaten, he was thrown to the floor and blocked the blows the best he could. He tried to fight back but there were to many and soon it just ended. Just like that. It came and then went away. It started raining and Youngjae coughed up some blood. _God, what luck._  Youngjae groaned as he was getting up. He pulled out the cracked phone and messaged Mark he wasnt going to make it to the dinner. When Mark asked why, Youngaje just typed back 'business.' He started to limp and held his stomach. Slowly but surely, Youngjae walked to the back of tall building. He saw someone he dearly needed to see. The other person turned around and Youngjae flashed a grin, that is right before he saw the ground coming closer to him.

 

***

 

Youngjae woke up in the hospital room that was dim. He looked around and saw a figure sleeping next to him. The figure woke up and Youngjae smiled weakly while the other pulled him into a hug. "God Youngjae! Dont scare me like that, when you called him I thought you just missed me, not half dead. You dont scare girls like that!" Youngaje chuckled before replying "Wendy, Im sorry. Anyways Im good to leave tonight yeah? I dont want anyone to know. And yes, I will take care of my health, I mean I lasted this long without much support other than Mark and Bambam. Whats so different now?" "Youngjae, Im sorry but I had to contact-," Wendy was cut off by someone in the door way. Youngjae looked at the figure than at Wendy who mouthed sorry. "Im here Wendy. You can leave now, thank you for watching over Youngjae." Wendy stood up but gave a quick glance at the younger, she smiled before shutting the door. As soon as the door shut, Youngjae took off the covers and stood up. He put on his clothes again, not saying a word to Jinyoung. He took the pills and water Wendy left for him. He looked at his phone, he was out for over 6 hours. The pain had ceased and Youngaje could walk normally. Jinyoung stared at Youngjae, watched his every move. He was about to speak but was cut off by the younger, "I will pay for the hospital bill so you dont need to loan me money. If you came about me attending work this following week I will be taking off on personal leave, but I will still work at home. And yes, I got Rosemarys gift. It will be mailed and its fragile so be careful when you-" Youngaje was cut off by Jinyoung who said, "I know you will pay for the bill. I dont know how, but its not like I would give you money." _Damn it, I didnt mean to say that to him. I meant to hug-_. Jinyoung snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Youngjae hum. "Jinyoung, I also work. My bills dont pay themselves. Now, goodbye, oh and before I forget, _happy birthday._ " Youngjae walked past Jinyoung who looked down with shock. Youngjae remembered, someone he ignored still thought of him. Jinyoung fell to his knees whenhe saw what Youngjae left on the bed.

 

_A handmade card that he was planning to give._

Jinyoung messed up, he messed up badly.

 

 

 


	5. 5

Youngjae was walking down the street with his head down trying to not get attention. Of course it didn’t really work out in his favor. “Hey there cute stuff,” Youngjae just kept looking down and walked even faster. He was sightly scared by the voice cat-calling him, but then a hand grabbed his and pushed him into the wall. Youngjae looked up and saw a middle-aged woman grinning at him. Thats right, a _woman_. She scanned him up and down before harshly grabbing his chin. The whole time Youngjae refused to hit her, he didnt want to anger the hag any more than usual. She harshly kissed and pushed him even harder against the wall, his cuts and bruises becoming more painful. Youngjae wiggled out of her grip and landed onto the floor, running away from the woman. She followed right after, even into the dinner he rushed towards. Youngjae scanned the tables before hopping into a occupied booth and slid under the tables. The people at the table were freakishly calm but Youngjae  did not give a damn at the moment. He saw heels and smelled the same alcohol and perfume, the he heard a conversation before she left. He was right between the knees of someone before he heard “hey you can come out now kid.” Youngjae shot right up between the persons knees, and made eye contact without thinking things through. He made eye contact with _Im Jaebum_. 

“Well, aren’t we comfortable there nurse?”

Youngjae turned red and started to grumble before climbing out of the table and his thighs were on both sides of Jaebum. _Fucking hell dipshited used condom fucking bullshitting latex._ Youngjae had curse words flying in his head as he attempted to get off Jaebum’s lap but the other kept his hands on the nurses waist. Jaebum just chuckled darkly before leaning into the others ear and bitting it slightly, which made Youngjae slap his chest **hard**. Jaebum let go and Youngaje got off him and stood right next to him. He heard laughter and whistles coming from the other kids there before they were flipped off by the nurse. They all laughed even harder but everyone turned their head to Jaebum who growled. Even Youngjae was slightly intimidated because the older was looking straight at him. 

Jaebum stood up before grabbing Youngjaes face and then scanned his whole body, and harshly grabbed his wrist which made Youngaje flinch in pain. Jaebum softened his grip before he snarled “who gave you the wounds?” “Jaebum chill, it was a group from the school. They jumped me and left me in the rain.” “WHO?” Youngjae softly whimpered before Jaebum loudly sighed. He rubbed his hands on his hair before one of his friends spoke up, “Maybe it was a rival school. No one from our school is that dumb to attack the head nurse, and especially your-“ “Shut up Woojin, its probably those damn ass kids from SM.” Youngjae perked up, “SM? But I know-“ Jaebum lifted an eyebrow at his sentence before Youngjae coughed and corrected himself. “I know OF people there, who are mutuals. If they were to attack JYP students, I be on the bottom of the list.” Jaebum hummed before picking up Youngjae bridal style, and walked straight out the door, ignoring his friends whistles and shouts.

“Let go of me Jaebum.”

“Sorry princess I cant do that.”

“And why not Im?”

Jaebum stopped and looked Youngjae in the eyes before showing a soft smile,

“I can’t let my nurse be injured, can I?”

That shut Youngjae up real quick, before he continued to playfully smack Jaebum’s chest.

***

“Thanks for dropping me off Jaebum, you didn’t have to.” Youngjae was leaning against his apartments door while talking with Jaebum. “No problem princess, just can’t have you running away from a woman, going under a table and popping out in between someone’s knees, and sitting on their lap if their not me.” Youngaje softly pushed him before opening the door and tanked him. He closed the door and slid down the other side, red creeping up on it and he put his face into his hands. _God, he was going to regret these feelings soon_.

But for now, he stood up and walked into the kitchen where a worried Yugyeom and Mark were. The two noticed him and his cuts before embracing him in a tight hug. Youngjae knew that whatever happened tonight, was going to change the rest of his life. 

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because someone commented, it made me want to write :)  
> Sorry if its crap though, a little rushed.

          A week had passed from the little incident and Youngjae was finally going back to school. Mark had stayed home with him to make sure the other wouldn't overwork himself again. The two had somehow gotten even closer than before, if possible. While Bambam and Yugyeom were doing their own thing, it seems that those two got closer in the other way. While Youngjae and Mark were teasing the Thai boy, they all made it to school. They walked in the front gates, unaware of the sudden silence when they were spotted. Whispers started to go around but it stopped and turned into gasps when Youngjae had bumped into someone. The boy looked up and saw Lee Taeyoung. He went to the private school down the street, but he also was a well known 'gang' leader. Rumors about him being transferred here were frequent, but it all died down when the boys parents donated 3,000 dollars to his school. That lead to school pride and in the end, Jaebum's family had 'won' the battle, by donating a fat stack of 167,000 dollars. But dear god, Youngjae hated the boy with a deep passion. He rather be lectured by Wendy than talk, hear or even see the boy. Taeyoung had just looked down at the nurse and circled his arm around Youngjae's waist. Gasps were heard. As much as Youngjae could, he wiggled in the grip and tried to push the other backwards. He couldn't punch the kid, their family sponsors the hospital. _Damn_. _When's_ _IM_ _when_ _you_ _need_ _him_. No words were spoken, you could hear a pin drop amongst the students. Then suddenly Taeyoung stopped staring at Youngjae, and threw the other boy on his shoulder. That resulted in Mark and Bambam, who were being held back to start screaming. It also lead to other students to shout and gossip, and some were recording. Most of them try to attack him, Youngjae was their friend, just theirs. No one would take away their head medic, the person who lets you go home early if you asked kindly. No way in hell was JYP kids going to let some SM kids take away their angel. Youngjae started to punch and slap Taeyoung's back as hard as he could. He looked up and saw his school punching their way through to get to him. One boy got to the two and was pulling Youngaje, but then the boy got punched and started to get beat up. It was gruesome, Youngjae finally screamed for them to stop, he cried but no one payed attention.

              **Thud**. Youngjae was thrown into the passengers seat and Taeyoung locked the doors before he started to drive off. The kidnapped boy was oddly silent, making the older look at him as they drove into his schools parking lot. Youngjae was looking down, he couldnt make a single sound, because if he did, he might have been punched by the other. Taeyoung just stared at him, it was silent. Deafning. Scary. Taeyoung expected the other to scream, shout, cry, hit him. In fact, the Youngjae he was seeing was odd. He sighed and got out of the car, and opened Youngjae's door and Youngjae just turned to the opening. His head was still down, and he whispered something, "let me go back." Taeyoung looked at him and gently threw him over his shoulder, this time, his face by his. "Choi Youngjae, age 20, a junior at JYP University. You take the medical field and are, not only the top student, but thats your job also? Has a brother named Park Jinyoung, the infamous young doctor. Aslo caught the eye of Im Jaebum." The last sentence Taeyoung had spoken caught Youngjae off guard. Youngjae had just nodded his head and Taeyoung caught it out of the corner of his eye. Students from SM looked at their kingka and eyed the lifeless boy on his shoulder. Youngjae never really wore his school uniform, instead he wore a white coat that ended by his ankle and his name tag, but kept the long pants on. He only wore his school jacket when parents or teachers would visit him. Today though, he wore shorts that ended at his knees, his light brown bangs covered his eyes, one that students were eager to see. Taeyoung just ignored the stares and walked into the building, heading straight into their nurses office.

 

        He plopped Youngjae on a chair, who raised his head. He saw five beds occupied with boys lying in it, Youngjae instincts kicked on, and he darted towards the first bed. A boy with with jet black hair was sleeping. Youngjae opened the jacket and shirt and saw minor wounds. He looked around the room and saw the medical supplies. He put on the usual nurses equipment, and proceded to do a health check up on the boy. He read the little note written poorly stating that Yuta, the first boy, had fainted right before a fight this morning, and has been asleep since. Youngaje concluded it was stress, faituge, or dehydration based on how his pupils reacted towards the light. He cleaned the minor wounds and moved onto the next point. The whole time Taeyoung's eye followed the boy and he thought of one thing, _Im_ _Jaebum_ , _you_ _sure_ _picked_ _a_ _good_ _one_. _But_ _will_ _you_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _keep_ _him?_ Taeyoung knew Jaebum was playing the younger boy. He heard it himself, from the same man that flirted with Youngjae. Youngjae was just a target for him begfore he graduated university, but Taeyoung had a feeling that Youngjae would prove to be more important in his foes life.

 _Mark_ , _knocked_ _out_ _by_ _a_ _hard_ _punch_. _We_ _were_ _able_ _to_ _stop_ _the_ _bleeding_. Youngjae looked at the second boy on the bed, he had more wounds and his breathing was softer and quicker. Youngjae felt his head, a fever. He undressed the boy and cleaned him up. He went on to the next bed's, all facing similar things to Mark. _Johnny_ , _Ten_ , _Lucas_. Youngjae repeated their names as he tended to them. As he finshed wiping each of their foreheads, he placed medicine on the side of their beds. He placed a cup of water and sat back down on the chair. Him and Taeyoung looked at each other before the door was slammed open. A tall blonde came up to Taeyoung and punched him. Youngjae looked at the blonde in shock as he started to lecture Taeyoung. Younjae was then embraced by a familiar scent, peaches. He chuckled before facing the other, Sicheng.

***

 

Youngjae was apologized to by everyone, the blonde, who he learned was Doyoung, made Taeyoung also do it. Youngjae just smiled but asked that next time they don't kidnap him, just call him. The others agreed and Doyoung asked if he checked on Taeyoung. Youngjae said no and Doyoung glared at the other. The two agrued and Doyoung won by saying Jaehyun won't give the latter any kisses later. That shut up the other real quick.

***

**_Choi Youngjae. The young ten year old turned around expected to be hugged by his older brother, instead, he got smacked on the head. "You are a failure. If I were you, I would try harder to be better. You are MY brother, don't think you can be like me if you keep this act up. Look at your weight, lose some and gain some muscle. Don't go out with friends, and stay away from that Mark boy. Don-" The young boy had stopped listening, he just nodded his head as Jinyoung was lecturing him. What he didn't expect was for Seokjin and Namjoon to deny him food. "You need to lose weight." Thats all they told him as they enjoyed the beef. He walked to the store, unoticed like usual. He ran into Mark, a new student at his middle school. The two tried to talk as they made a deal. Youngjae would teach him Korean and in return Mark would teach him English. Maybe thats why they made such good friends, one was lost in a foreign country the other, was lost because of his family._ **

**_*_ **

**_Choi Youngjae. The teen was now 19, living on his own for 3 years. He found a job as a waiter and took a bartender job. He worked countless shifts while studying to keep the scholarship. He also took a shift at the hospital, and meet Wendy, a doctor. No one from his family had tried to contact, in fact, Jinyoung almsot looked at Youngjae in horror when Youngjae was placed head medic. Maybe thats why Youngjae strived for even more. All the broken teen wants is a hug, a pat on the back. Or maybe a decent conversation, but Youngjae knew it was impossible. Everytime he tried to talk to Jinyoung, the other would walk away. But he had others to depend on. Mark and Kunpimook or BamBam. They supported each other and were all they had. Mark and BamBam's parents had disowned them when they came out, Youngjae giving them a place to live with food. Slowly, they overcame hardships and many fights. But in the end, they had each other._ **

**_*_ **

**_Park Jinyoung, changed his name from Choi to Park, his mothers surname. His younger brother Youngjae and him were exiled from the house at a young age. Jinyoung was only 11 while Youngjae was 6. The two were found in the streets and was taken in by an old man. Long story short, Jinyoung became well known and supported Youngjae. He got Kim Seokjin, a friend to help with Youngjae. He loved his brother but he let the thoughts of media and his co-workers get into his mind._ **

**_"Your brother must be ugly." "Hes not as good as you. Are you sure your his blood?" "Give him to the orphange." "I saw him, hes like walking jello." "Jinyoung stop leaving early for your brother, hes old enough." "Your brothers graduation from middle school? Why would you skip important things for that." Jinyoung heard it so often he thought he was protecting his brother, but it made things worse. He started to rag on Youngjae, who Jinyoung thought was become useless. He told Seokjin and Namjoon to stop babying him, and that hes to fat. At first the Kim's were against it but still agreed._ **

**_*_ **

**_Day by day, the 15 year old Youngjae was no longer loud and happy in their eyes. Seokjin offered to take Youngjae to the fair downtown but all Youngjae said was, "I have to study. Don't waste your gas on me, or your money. I will walk there." "Youngjae! Thats a 3 mile walk, and don't speak about yourself like that." Namjoon overheard and said in english to his husband, "Just leave it. Hes just being a little cocky because he earned the highest grade." "No. I need scholarships and Im working overtime at my shifts. If I dont come home by 11:00, I most likly am still working overtime at the hospital. Im not cocky, I just realised people shouldnt be like me, useless and not good enough." Namjoon shut up, and looked down, he felt really guiltly. Seokjin stopped at the red light and was about to say something but Youngjae got out in the middle of the road. He left both of them in silence as he said, "don't force yourselfs to like me. Im used to it. Oh, and by the way, Im sorry if Im a embrassment."_ **

**_*_ **

**_Park Jinyoung watched as his 16 year old brother moved his suitcase onto the road. All he carried was a backpack, a duffel, and a tiny suitcase. Thats all he ever owned, Jinyoung thought he was wasting to much time on things so he threw everything away. He watched as his little brother started walking down the street, farther away from him. From the same him, the man that turned him into this. Seokjin had cried. So did Jinyoung. Youngjae left a note talking about working, studying, and fending for himself. He told them, he wasnt home for 3 weeks, and yet no one noticed. He talked about fainting from lack of sleep, food, and love. He said sorry to them. Jinyoung thought he was trying his best but he really wasn't. He had tracked down Youngjae and applied to work at the same school he got accepted to. Everytime Youngjae saw him, he tried to greet him but Jinyoung didn't know what to say, in fact, he froze. He was worried and was afraid so he walked away. He knew it was bad to do so, but he felt guiltly, Youngjae still cared about him. The closest Jinyoung ever touched him was when he grabbed his shoulder from punching other students. Jinyoungs heart raced and broke when he saw the fear in his brothers eyes. He just ordered Youngjae to tend to his friend. The next time he saw him was when Wendy called him. He ran there as fast as he could, outside the door he heard Youngjae laugh and went inside. He never saw Youngjae smile, but he cut off Wendy who left. Youngjae's eyes went dull and his voice became monotone. He talked to Jinyoung, and he replied with the opposite of what he wanted to say. To do. He was so scared and worried yet he told him to pay for yourself. As soon as Youngjae left he cried and kneeled. Wendy came and and calmed the boy down. God, Jinyoung needs some serious work._ **

**_*_ **

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if the ages don't work out or something :))


	7. 7

Curious eyes followed the nurse as he walked right next to Sicheng. The two carried a large amount of food and water, but they couldnt focus because of the whispers going around. 

"Whos the short cutie?" "Is he the new nurse?" "I would get the flu to tap that ass." "Hes really cute." "Is that Sicheng? Wow talk about glow up." "God blessed me with a eye-candy university."

Youngjae scoffed at the last remark before nudging Sicheng with his elbow, and eye brow raised. The two entered the nurses office and Youngjae preapred the food and set it on each table by a wounded boy. One with light brown hair had woken up, _Haechan_ _?_ Youngjae walked up to him and bowed with a smile, leaving the other slightly confused. Youngjae had just put a tray with a soup, crackers, and some pills. The other just stared dumbfounded as the medic was walking around the room, and doing the same to others. Suddenly Haechan looked at the door that was slammed open, it was _Mark Lee_. Haechan smiled at the smaller boy who was shyly walking towards him, the boy standing next to him and big round glasses, and his black hair was covering his eyes. He looked up, a little breathless and slightly smacked Haechan upside the head. Taeyoung saw and snickered before Doyoung repeated Mark’s action. Haechan looked at the older before Mark leaned down a shyly placed a chaste kiss on his bruised cheek. The boy then blushed red as Haechan looked at him shocked, before smirking and bringing the shy boy on the bed, right on top of him. Laughter came from everyone around the room, Taeyoung looking at Haechan with daggers. Mark was his younger brother he never brought into fights, in fact, he banned Mark from coming near any members. Youngjae patted Taeyoung’s back. Haechan knew that Taeyoung wasn’t glad that Mark, the quiet soft nerd was involved with him. Youngjae saw the little tension in their glares and decided to speak. 

”You know, let the kid live a little. Take my advice from someone who has a older brother. You may think you are protecting him but you need to consider his feelings to. Trust me, he won’t like it at first but at least you won’t seem like a big asshole to them.”

Taeyoung softened his eyes before looking at Youngjae who was looking at the window. Sicheng came and took Youngjae away. The two started to laugh and joke around, alothough Yuta was fuming in the corner next to Johnny was snickered at the boy. Yuta got up against Youngjae’s protest and it wasn’t a promise from Sicheng to feed him soup to make him lie back down on the bed. Youngjae looked at the two who were bickering and sighed. He was about to sit down when the door to the room was opened and his Mark came in running and tackling the other. Bambam also came in with a bat glaring at Taeyoung. Taeyoung got up, and hid behind Doyoung who rolled his eyes at the child. Youngjae had gotten up and and hugged the crying boys. The trio had stopped their group hug and crying session, right before Mark went up and punched Taeyoung hard in the face. “Next time you take our Youngjae, JYP’s Youngjae, I promise you, that Gods above won’t be able to stop me from fucking you the hell up.” Mark loosened his grip on Taeyoung’s collar before Youngjae snickered, and slowly making the others laugh.

***

Much to Sicheng’s distaste and Yuta’s glee, Youngjae was heading back to his rightful school, it was only 1:40, but Youngjae (and Yuta) insisted they go back. The trio started to wave goodbye to their new friends. The trio started walking to their school, joking on their way there. 

The three had made their way to the front gates of their school, and everyone surrounded Youngjae, mainly recording him while his two friends were shoving people out of the way. Suddenly everyone went silent was Jinyoung came to the trio. He looked at Mark who nodded his head and moved his hands towards Youngjae. “I am, I am gl-glad your back, uh-uh Youngjae!” After he shouted his name, he squeezed his eyes shut while looking down. He was then embraced with warm arms, and he opened his eyes to see Youngjae crying in his arms. Jinyoung slowly hugged him back, and for the first time in 10 years, Park Jinyoung hugged his younger **brother**  Choi Youngjae.

***

The day was ending, many hectic things had happened, but only one thing bothered Youngjae. _Where was Jaebum the whole time?_ Sure Jinyoung apologized and kept sticking by Youngjae the whole time, but, only that business student named Jaebum bothered him. Maybe he was expecting to much. Maybe, just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all did I make you cry with the trash chapter, and rushed (no surprise) paragraph, so the plot is SHIT bUT Jaebum.....Jaebum is even worse in the story :)). And sorry for not updating ;

**Author's Note:**

> Just becasue I didnt approve comments doesn’t mean I didn’t read them ❁


End file.
